1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a cursor control device, and more particularly, a cursor control device for controlling movements of an object within a three-dimensional image displayed over a screen of the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most cursor control devices such as track ball or touch pad used in portable computers are only suitable for controlling movements of an object within a two-dimensional image. For those computer applications such as TV games which require three dimensional movement control capability, joysticks are usually the primary choice. But most joysticks are very bulky and complex in shape. It makes them difficult to be packed and carried along with a portable computer. This is the reason why most portable computer users have to use two dimensional cursor control devices to control three dimensional movements in three dimensional applications. Such control operations are usually quite complex and inefficient in making three dimensional movement control.